


That Time of Month?

by Vahlance



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Gohan gets bullied, Gohan tries his best, Highschool Drama, broody gohan, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahlance/pseuds/Vahlance
Summary: Despite his tail being cut off years ago, Gohan struggles to keep his Saiyan blood in check during the full moon. Not to mention his normal human teenage hormones and the added drama of being in high school. Can he keep his cool and retain his boring wimpy nerd boy reputation?Probably not.





	That Time of Month?

**Author's Note:**

> A chapter I wrote years ago for fun.  
> Chapter 1/? because re watching DBZ and Super may or may not restore my burning passion for these character enough to think of more situations to test this poor moody Saiyan boy.

**That Time of Month Again?**

Soft morning sunlight shines in through the windows of the Son household. Chi-chi hums as she dries a plate at the kitchen sink and looks contentedly out the window at the mountain scenery. She glances at the time; 5:28 am, just about time for Gohan and Goten to come downstairs for breakfast. Chi-chi places the plate down onto the stack of clean dishes and turns toward the stairwell, ready to call down her two sons.

A loud bang, yelling, and a slammed door cut her off. A startled Goten runs down the stairs at inhuman speed toward his mother.

“Goten!?” Chi-chi catches the speeding bullet of a child with practiced ease and sets him down at her feet. “What’s going on?.” Chichi peers up the dark quiet stairwell towards Gohan’s room.

“I was just trying to help big brother get ready for school! He got all mad and yelled at me…” Goten pouts with tears clinging to his eyes; his small hands cling strongly to Chi-chi’s apron.

“Gohan, is everything alright?” Chi-chi calls up the stairwell with a frown.

“I’m fine!” Gohan answers through his closed door in a tell-tale ‘annoyed teenager’ voice.

Gohan wasn’t usually this irritable. It must be those teenage hormones. Chi-chi lets out a sigh. These boys were going to make her hair go grey in a matter of weeks. She turns back toward the sink to put the clean dishes away and recruits Goten to carry the larger pans into their rightful spots.

Minutes later a disheveled, but fully dressed Gohan makes his way down the stairs looking embarrassed. Goten pulls the edge of Chi-chi’s apron to cover most of his face as she turns to face her oldest son.

Gohan approaches his younger brother, with an arm scratching his neck and a somber look. “Hey Goten,” Gohan crouches so he can look Goten eye to eye. “I’m sorry I snapped at you….I’m just having a rough day.” Gohan says with an apologetic smile. Goten lets the apron fall to show his whole face.

“Rough day?,” Chi-chi questions. “You just woke up…” She pauses with eyebrows raised and turns toward the calendar. In the corner of today’s date sits a round black symbol meaning that tonight was supposed to be a full moon. “Is it that time of month again already!?”

“Mom! Do you really have to say it like that!?” Gohan protests with a blush. Despite having had his tail cut off long ago, it was hard to ignore the mood swings and strange behavior that seemed to affect the young half Saiyan around the time of a full moon.

Ignoring the exchange between Gohan and their mother, Goten continues to look worriedly at his brother. “You sure you aren’t super duper mad at me for knocking over your books?”

Gohan looks back at his little brother who lets out a sniffle.

“I promise.” Gohan replies with a soft smile. Reaching out he picks his baby brother up to spin him in a circle, the two boys laugh joyfully. Neither of them could ever hold a real grudge even if they tried.

“Alright you two,” Chichi says pointedly as she turns with her arms on her hips. “Eat your breakfast. Then it’s time for Gohan to get to school.”

Gohan groans.

“No sense being late and ruining your permanent record with tardiness.”

Gohan doesn’t have the heart to tell her that between the ‘Gold Fighter’ incident on his first day, and his adventures as Saiyaman, his tardiness record isn’t particularly clean.

 

He’s fifteen minutes early for class for once and the halls are still mostly empty. Gohan turns the combination to his locker. The way to school was uncharacteristically uneventful with no crime to fight and no Videl following Saiyaman around to find out his identity. He jiggles the handle of his locker to loosen the lock. Unfortunately today he’s just the slightest bit too rough with it. The metal screws holding the handle to the door break and scatter on the cold tile floor. A few members of the wrestling team happen to be walking by at the right moment to catch the unfortunate happenstance and snicker at scrawny little Gohan’s misfortune.

“Need some help, cream-puff?” The largest boy of the group says sarcastically as he approaches Gohan and leans on the adjacent locker. Normally he would play coy and keep himself out of trouble, but today Gohan wasn’t feeling up to pretending at being the weak nerd everyone assumed he was. He clenches the broken handle at his side, bending it further, before dropping it to the ground. Thankfully no one notices the ruined lock.

“I’m not in the mood today Chandelier,” Gohan says as he jostles with his broken locker and manages to get the door open without inflicting more damage.

Chandelier’s smirk turns into a glare.

“Little cream-puff has an attitude today,” He sneers before stepping forward and reaching into Gohan’s locker to slide a stack of books onto the floor. “I’ll teach you to talk back to me, twig boy.”

Seriously? Again with the books ? At least Goten had only done it by accident.

Gohan’s eyes flash green for a millisecond before he turns to face the larger boy. The pile of spilled textbooks is the only thing separating the two students. Chandelier was going to regret challenging this half Saiyan to a fight on one of his ‘bad days’.

“What’s going on here?” a commanding voice speaks from down the hall.

Videl stands at the end of the hallway with arms crossed and brows furrowed in her usual power stance.

Gohan snaps out of his anger and replaces it with surprise. He hadn’t noticed Videl’s ki approaching from behind. He turns his head to face her. All the wrestlers look up, suddenly put out and sweating profusely.

“V-Videl, what’s up?” Chandelier attempts to play it cool as he takes a few steps back from Gohan.

Videl responds with a raise of her eyebrow and a somehow even deeper scowl. “Get to class.” She spits out, giving a fiery glare at Chandelier. The group of boys retreat hastily the opposite way.

Gohan looks at her in awe for a moment at how such a small girl could be so menacing with only her facial expression.

Once the wrestlers are out of sight Videl walks toward Gohan with her arms still crossed. He starts slowly picking up his strewn books and placing them back in his locker.

“You alright Gohan?” Her expression softens as she speaks.

“I’m fine. You didn’t need to get involved,” Gohan replies bringing out his own scowl. He’s already embarrassed enough that he was seen getting picked on, he doesn’t want Videl’s pity. In the back of his mind he knows that’s just his inherited ‘Saiyan pride’ making him feel worse than usual but it’s hard to ignore it today.

Videl is caught off guard by his uncharacteristic broodiness.“Who shat in your cereal this morning?” She asks crudely, trying to hide her genuine concern.

Gohan lets out a huffed laugh. The haphazard way of talking Videl used when there were no adults or paparazzi around lifted him out of his funk slightly.

“Sorry, I’m just in a bad mood,” He places the last book into his shoulder bag. After a pause he looks at her with sincerity in his eyes. “Thank you for helping me out. That whole situation might have ended really badly.” He drags a hand through his hair remembering how close he’d been to falling into Chandeliers taunts. ‘Badly for Chandelier’ Gohan thinks to himself.

“You’re telling me. You need a bodyguard to keep from getting your butt beat into next week,” She jabs at Gohan lightheartedly. “I’d say to ask Sharpner but that guy is all bark and no bite. Not to mention still pretending he’s too cool to have friends.”

The image of Sharpner running a comb through his long blond hair with his nose stuck up in the air comes to Gohan’s mind, causing him chuckle as he and Videl make their way to class.

Lo’ and behold the exact image is waiting for them in the classroom. The teacher hasn’t yet arrived and scattered students are chatting casually to each other. Sharpner sits at his desk combing his silky hair and bulging his arm muscles with each stroke while Eraser stands leaning against the desk, no doubt talking his ear off with the latest gossip.

Gohan takes in a deep breath. He can get through this day, no problem, just so long as nothing else annoys him too badly.

“Hey nerdboy, late as ever I see,” Sharpner taunts as he notices Gohan heading toward his seat.

Gohan does his best to stamp down the tiny fire inside, stoked from Sharpner’s chosen nickname. Today might be more of a challenge than Gohan thought.


End file.
